Bite Me
by Padfootette
Summary: Set in sixth year but instead of Draco getting sectumsempra cast on him Harry does instead after Crabbe and Goyle find the book by the one and only half blood prince that contains the spell once Crabbe and Goyle find out about Harry's romantic feelings for Draco. However, thinking hurting their friends enemy will please Draco after telling him about Potters secret
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters or recognised places belongs to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is Harry's new home, the plot and Draco and Harry's future children.

**Warnings:** Malepreg, MalexMale couples and sex if you don't like don't read. But that is much later on in the story.

**Chapter One,**

Harry looked into the mirror in front of him staring at his reflection. After returning to Hogwarts he had found that there was hardly anywhere he could go just to be alone for a while. The great hall was always packed with students demanding why he had yet to stop the Dark Lord and blaming him for the death of their dead loved ones after an article in the paper or a black envelope had arrived via an important looking owl from the Ministry declaring the death of a student's relative. He had finally slipped away from his best friends who had taken to following him everywhere, if one left his side then another came forward to take their place causing him to feel trapped and claustrophobic due to never having a moment of piece alone with only himself for company.

The room of requirement was his first destination but soon realised that the room was too well known after Ron and Hermione had found him asking once again about his health before persuading him to leave to join them in the library with the rest of his friends. So he had come here to the girl's bathroom on the second floor where Myrtle roamed. However, she never nagged or forced him to talk to her after she had first seen him instead she had just welcomed him to her bathroom once again before settling on the window ledge and leaving him to his much needed silence.

His reflection looked nothing like his normal bespectacled gaze instead his eyes were sunken in a too pale and thin face. Dark bruises lay beneath his dull green eyes from too little sleep and he knew that he had not been eating enough as the usual extra fat he put on after returning to Hogwarts from the Dursleys was nonexistent leaving him able to feel his every rib through his now too baggy school robes. He knew he should be taking better care of himself but he just didn't seem the point anymore; his godfather and one of the only ones who actually cared about him is dead and the other Remus was no longer talking to him not that Harry could blame him Harry blamed himself for it.

If only he hadn't been so stupid as to believe Voldemort's vision but now it was too late his father figure was no longer here and his uncle of sorts wanted nothing to do with him, he'd never felt so alone in his life. He knew he was spiralling dangerously into a deep depression but he just couldn't seem to pull himself out no matter how hard he tried. And to make matters worse he was in love with his supposed school rival Draco Malfoy and he knew that some of Draco's friends knew and if no when they told Draco, Harry knew he'd be disgusted not that Harry could blame him as he wasn't much to look at and he didn't even know if Draco was gay but he wasn't about to test that theory.

Looking at his watch Harry saw that it was past curfew and decided it was time to head back to the Gryffindor Common room, least he be caught by Snape. But luck it seemed was once again not on his side as he was nearing the seventh floor he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he'd bumped into the object of his affections, bouncing off of a hard muscled back and landing rather painfully on the floor bringing him effectively out of his thoughts. Looking up Harry could feel his face go a bright scarlet as he looked at Draco from his position, luckily he hadn't knocked Draco to the floor as he knew he'd be getting his arse kicked if he did. "I'm sorry." Harry mumbled as he scrambled to his feet and rushing off to the common room without a second look back as the loud laughter of Crabbe and Goyle followed him up the corridor.

"What is so funny?" Draco snapped as he watched his long time crush and recently found mate flee up the corridor as if he was being chased by Hell Hounds. "Don't you know?" Crabbe sneered at him through his laughter. Draco growled at them to tell him what was so funny unless they wanted to find themselves in the Hospital Wing as he could feel his fangs starting to elongate.

"I thought at least Pansy would have told you." Goyle chuckled this time but stopped and held his hands up in surrender when Draco's growling increased. "Okay. Okay calm down Draco. That little freak that just bumped into you is in love with you. That's why he's not eating or anything anymore he's hoping you'll love him too." Goyle laughed.

"As if," Crabbe continued. "Who could love him he's not even anything to look at or even that smart. Don't tell us you haven't noticed him stairing at you with a dopey look on his face that Pansy gets when she looks at you that's how we figured it out. Maybe we should teach him a lesson, after all that he and his friends have done to us." Crabbe mused chuckling darkly this time.

"NO!" Draco shouted Crabbe and Goyle looked at him in shock and a little bit of anger but before they could say anything Draco hurriedly continued. "No I want to do this myself after all the freak has...feelings for me after all does he not. Go back to the Common room I'll come in a bit once I have thought of something to do to him." Draco ordered them. He hated himself for his thoughts but it was the only way for him to get them to leave without them causing a scene or asking questions. 'Now all I need to do is figure out a way to prove to Harry that I return his feelings and that he is my mate. I never even thought that Harry would return my feelings, now I know the reason why he's not eating but it can't be the only reason there has to be something else?' Draco thought as he paced up and down the corridor.

But little did he know Crabbe and Goyle were planning on attacking Harry in Myrtle's bathroom tomorrow as they'd noticed when they followed him a few days ago that he always went there and stayed there till after curfew. They knew once they attacked him not only will no one find him until it was too late but they'd also get back into Draco's good books which they'd been falling from for a while now.


	2. Chapter 2: Ambushed

**Chapter Two, Ambushed**

Harry sighed as he entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom again for Merlin knows how many times since he'd started his Sixth year, he was fed up of Hermione keep having a go at him all the time. Was it so wrong that he wanted some along time to himself his godfather and adopted father had just been murdered for putty sake and all Hermione kept on about was him talking about as she read that it helps to talk and that he shouldn't be going off on his own and stop acting so moody.

Didn't she know that everyone was different and handled grief differently, no of course she didn't she only saw things in black and white and only believed what books or Dumbledore told her. For the supposed brightest witch of get age she was certainly the most closed minded person he'd ever met.

He stood in front of the mirror holding tightly as he was overcome with a dizzy spell he knew he should be eating but he hadn't been able to stomach anything everything just tasted like cardboard to him. He knew Neville and Luna had noticed as well as Seamus and Dean if the concerned looks shot his way were anything to go by as he no longer went to the Great Hall for food in fact he hadn't eaten at all since last week when he ran into Draco, something that Hermione had a go at him about (the lack of food she didn't know about him running into Draco or he'd never hear the end of it).

He knew he looked worse off than he did last week a fact that was proven as he looked in the mirror: his skin was stretched tight over his bones that you could see clearly through the skin, his skin had also taken on a waxy grey colour in fact he looked like death warmed up and the slightest puff of air could blow him over. His body was also covered in scars and healing cuts from where he'd started self harming himself, he knew he needed help but he honestly thought that he didn't need it nor deserved it not that anyone would want to help him anyway he was a dirty little freak who deserved to die.

That was why when Crabbe and Goyle burst into Myrtle's bathroom shouting at him trying to get a reaction out of him he didn't respond just stood there unblinkingly at them which for some reason only seemed to make them more angry not that Harry really cared he felt that he deserved all the anger that was thrown at him. Which was why when they both shot the Sectumsempra curse at him Harry didn't even bat an eyelid when both pure white lights shot at him he didn't move out of their path. He didn't even make a sound of protest when white hot agony shot through him as he collapsed to the floor blood pouring out of the many lacerations to his body.

The last thing he saw before his eyes closed as he waited for death to take him was Crabbe and Goyle's smirking faces as exited the bathroom a "we've got you now Potter." Leaving their lips as his eyes closed for what he hoped was the last time.


	3. Chapter 3: Searching, but is it too late

Chapter Three, Searching, but is it too late?

Crabbe and Goyle couldn't stop laughing since they left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They just knew that they would be back in Draco's good books now. Finally composing themselves as much as they could for them anyway, they entered the Slytherin Common room with smug grins on their faces which made the other Slytherins suspicious and some what nervous, not of them but of what they'd done and whether it would have bad repercussions on them and their house.

Crabbe and Goyle stood stupidly at the entrance of the Common room looking wildly around the room trying to spot Draco among the Fifth to Seventh Years who were the only ones in the Common room at this time. Finally they spotted Draco sitting in a black leather winged backed chair in front of the fire reading his Ancient Runes book. They made their way over to him still with the goofy smug look on their face as they took a seat opposite him on the black leather sofa.

"Where have you two been?" Draco drawled in a bored voice like he didn't care where they'd been still with his head in his book. When he got no answer he looked up with a scowl on his face which quickly turned to suspicion mixed with dread as he feared what they'd done and hoped it didn't contain Harry as they'd been obsessed with 'teaching Potter a lesson' ever since Harry had bumped into him the other night. Schooling his face into a cool mask, Draco was thankful that they were so dumb they wouldn't have even noticed the dread that passed over his face, he asked them again where they'd been. "I asked you where you've been? You better answer me this time otherwise you will regret it." Draco sneered at them.

Smirking proudly at themselves they proudly proclaimed everything that they had done. "We did a number on Potter good and by the time someone finds him it will be too late." said Goyle high fiveing Crabbe. The two thugs were too busy praising each other on what they had done that they didn't notice Draco's face twisting into rage; that is until it was too late. "What was that for?" Goyle shouted as he rubbed his now sore and most likely broken jaw from where Draco had just punched him and Crabbe.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU ATTACKED HARRY! MY MATE WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE! WHAT DID YOU DO? TELL ME!" Draco roared at them he could feel his fangs starting to elongate and he knew that he was attracting attention to himself but he didn't care. Crabbe and Goyle exchanged worried looks they had never seen Draco like this before and nor did they know or realise that the Potter brat was Draco's submissive mate and they were at least smart enough to know what a vampire, especially a dominant vampire as possessive and overprotective as Draco would do if their mate or children were attacked. It was a pity they hadn't remembered this before.

Draco growled at them again this time with his fangs fully formed and his eyes looking like shards of glass as it appeared they weren't going to answer. "We... we b-both c-cast S-Sectumsempra on him." Goyle stuttered being the smartest or the stupidest out of the two depending on how you look at it.

"I'll deal with the pair of you later!" Draco growled through clenched teeth; he was just barely refraining from attacking and draining them dry for even daring to attack his mate. He knew he wouldn't rest until these two threats were permanently dealt with, but right now Harry was more important. Using his vampire speed Draco raced out of the Slytherin Common Room only to crash into his Head of House and Godfather Professor Severus Snape in the corridor just outside of the Common Room.

"Just where do you think your going at this hour, Draco?" Professor Snape drawled in his normal baritone voice. Draco didn't answer he just growled and tried to push past his godfather only to find that his feet were stuck to the floor. "Let me go!" Draco growled, "you don't understand what's going on I need to get to Harry."

"As much as I hate Mister Potter I cannot let you drain him dry Draco, over a silly school argument." Professor Snape stopped what he was saying when Draco let out his most ferocious growl yet. "Your one to talk you hate Harry because of what his father did to you, you go on about it enough. And why would I drain my mate, it had nothing to do with school grudges the stupid imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle attacked my mate when I told them not to. They both attacked Harry in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom using Sectumsempra." Draco growled, shocking Professor Snape who was standing there all dignity forgotten as he stood with his mouth wide open like a goldfish; which Draco would have found hilarious if his mate wasn't in grave danger. "Now if you're not going to help me then take this bloody charm off of me so I can get to Harry before it's too late."

Professor Snape shook his head to clear the shock from his system, he couldn't believe that Potter is Draco's mate though he suppose it was rather obvious with the way the two boys fought all the time but right now that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was he needed to get to Potter quickly before he died as it was quite easy to die from one Sectumsempra but to receive two he didn't want to think what state the boy may be in add to that Draco was close to going on a rampage with how injured his mate is, Severus just hoped that he could heal the boy before it was too late otherwise he didn't like to think of what Draco might do.

"Draco I'm going to remove the charm but I do not want you to attack anyone okay? Otherwise it will just waste more time and the more time is wasted the more likely it is that Potter will be dead before we get to him. Do you understand?" Severus asked when he received a growled yes he took off the charm and could barely move out of the way in time as Draco sped past him.

Sighing Severus summoned his Potions bag and took off after his godson he just prayed that Potter could hold on a little longer, but judging by the state of him in Potions this afternoon Severus wasn't very hopeful. He cursed himself and all of the faculty that hadn't done something earlier to help the boy he only hoped that help hadn't come too late.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Harry

Chapter Four, Finding Harry

Draco froze at the sight of his mate lying motionless on the floor lying in a rather large puddle of his own blood. He didn't even care when Professor Snape bumped into him all he cares about was his submissive mate. With a growl that was filled with just as much anger as it was sorrow he flew over to Harry before an eye could even recognise his movement. Kneeling down next to Harry, Draco placed his head carefully into his lap his eyes looking like large shards of glass as he turned to his godfather who stood frozen in the door way, pain, regret, sorrow and also anger was flickering across his face. "Do something!" Draco growled. "Don't just bloody stand there! Save him! Save him!" Draco roared which successfully brought his godfather out of the shock he'd slipped into.

Racing over with his wand out Professor Snape waved it all over the prone body of his once best friends son, the counter curse to this horrible curse he regretted making more now than ever tumbling out of his lips like a stream that would never end. "Vulnar Sanentur! Vulnar Sanentur! Vulnar Sanentur! Vulnar Sanentur!" Severus sat back slightly placing his wand on the ground after over half an hour muttering the counter curse. He looked over at his godson quickly to see that he was close to losing control on his vampire before taking a look down at the too still boy. He couldn't believe that no one had noticed how bad Potter had got since returning to school and they all called themselves teachers. What a joke that was when a pupil under their very nose was dying in front of them and they did not have the eye to see it.

He regretted it now. He regretted everything he'd ever done and said to the boy now. He may have kid himself into believing that the boy was like his father when in reality he was like his mother, but his realisations may have been for nothing now as he really looked at the boy as he poured blood replenisher after blood replenisher down his throat. He looked so much worse than Black did in the Shrieking Shack did all those years ago and he'd looked like a wraith. But young Harry looked like death warmed over. He had no idea what had been keeping the boy alive but if he had to guess he'd say it was his magic and he was grateful it was for he didn't want to think what Draco would be like if he died, and yet he still could. He was dangerously thin and had lost a dangerous amount of blood that no matter how much blood replenishers he gave him it would still take awhile for him to heal. Not to mention his magic was dangerously depleted from having to keep him alive and using it in classes.

He had to get him to the Hospital Wing so he could take him straight to St Mungoes through the floo in Poppy's office any other magical travel would likely kill him. "Why have you stopped?" Draco growled at him showing his fangs. Pinching the bridge of his nose Professor Snape let out an annoyed breath. 'Why can't Draco just trust me with Potter for just once' Severus thought. "He has slipped into a coma. I need to get him to St Mungoes now as neither I or Madam Pomfrey have the skills to heal him from all that he's done to himself on top of what those buffoons have done. His magic is dangerously depleted from using it in class as well as trying to keep him alive these past few months. If I don't get him there soon Draco he will die, no matter how many blood replenishers I give him he is still extremely sick." Professor Snape said grimly as he picked up the too light boy. How could they have missed this?

Draco sat dumbly for a few seconds just looking at his too pale and still mate in his godfather's arms and nodded his head in agreement. "I'm coming with you though." He said firmly just daring his godfather to object. Nodding his head tersely Professor Snape sent his Patronus to Minerva and Poppy to let them know what had happened to Harry and that he needed urgent care and for one of them to let Lupin know.

Without looking behind him to see if Draco was following he took off at a fast pace to the Hospital Wing, holding Harry tighter to himself so he didn't jostle him too much. Once he reached the Hospital Wing Draco opened the doors as they ran in only to be met by Madam Pomfrey. "Oh Severus, how could we have missed this. I thought there was something wrong when he stopped playing on the Quidditch team and he was made Captain. I thought he was just grieving for Sirius, he loved that man like a father." Madam Pomfrey moaned as she led them to her office.

"I think that is where it stemmed from but I'm not sure what could have caused such a severe reaction as this." Professor Snape mussed. "Has Minerva let Lupin know?"

"She sent me a message just before you came in. She'll be arriving at the hospital with Remus once she's told him. All she said is that Harry is grievously injured and needs urgent care. You best be going Severus I don't like the sound of his breathing." Madam Pomfrey said fretfully as Harry's breathing had started to labour even though he was in a coma.

"Draco I need you to go to St Mungoes first to get some healers ready for when I arrive. Draco you must understand that once the healers take Harry he'll be put into ICU and you won't be able to go in for a while, but we'll make sure he's in his own closed ward so only those we say can enter." Professor Snape assured his godson as he went to protest. Instead of answering Draco took some Floo powder that Madam Pomfrey offered him before entering the fireplace shouting out his destination. Professor Snape sent a silent pray to whatever deity that was listening up there that Harry would make it before stepping into the fireplace himself calling out St Mungoes, just as he was surrounded by the green flames he made sure to tighten his hold on the boy in his arms so he wouldn't lose him in the fireplace or drop him once they reached the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5: St Mungoes

Chapter Five, St Mungoes

As soon as he stopped spinning and had gathered his bearings Draco ran out of the fireplace and over to the nearest Healer that had just stepped into the waiting room no doubt to call their next patient. "Please I need help! My mate has been attacked at school and he's lost a lot of blood and his magic is the only thing that has been keeping him alive! But now he's slipped into a coma!" He said frantically, he didn't care about the Malfoy decorum at this moment all he cared about was Harry. "Where is your mate?" The Healer asked with a frown on her forehead. "Professor Snape is bringing him through the Floo. He told me to go ahead to let the Healers know and for my mate to be put in a closed ward so only those I and Professor Snape say can get in." answered Draco.

Before the Healer could say anything Professor Snape appeared with Harry in his arms who's breathing had deteriorated. The Healer's eyes widened when she saw exactly who the young Malfoy's mate was and why they needed a closed ward, but thankfully she was completely professional and beckoned the pair of them to follow her as she sent a message to all the senior Healers specialised in this area to head to the closed ward in the ICU.

The Healer, who introduced herself as Healer Summers lead them up to level seven where the ICU was situated and then down two corridors and through a passcoded door to the Closed Wards, till they reached room number four. She tapped the door with her wand before stepping back and holding the door open for them. "Put Mr Potter on the bed." Healer Summers instructed. "The Senior Healers who are more qualified to deal with this will be here shortly." She told them before exiting the room.

Not five minutes had passed when four men entered the room with a nurse who looked very much like the nurse from before but appeared to be twenty or so years older. Two out of the four men who had entered the room appeared to be in there late thirties early forties, one had dark chestnut brown hair with dark hazel eyes and was rather tall with lean muscles, where the other had curly blonde hair to around his chin with baby blue eyes and was slightly shorter than the brunette man but was by no means less muscular.

The two elder gentleman appeared to be in their late sixties or seventies by their balding grey hair; the one that appeared to be the eldest of the two had a more sterner look than the other if the frown lines were anything to go by, where as the other had smile and laugh lines around his mouth and at the corner of his eyes. But unlike the other elderly man this one had hair that sort of resembled half eaten candy floss with how curly it was, but he did have a bald patch on the top of his head about the size of a galleon.

"Good evening Professor Snape and Mr Malfoy," the more exuberant elderly Healer said with a small smile on his face that always seemed to be there no matter the situation. "I understand that it was the pair of you that found Mr Potter after he was attacked, no? Now Healers' Summers, Fairborn, Newman and Roughchild need to know all that you know of Mr Potter's condition in order to fully help him. My name is Healer Noah Jones by the way." The Healer now known as Jones introduced and he introduced the others in the room before casting some Diagnostic Charms over Harry.

Once the charm had finished Healer Jones took the paper that had appeared out of the end of his wand and showed it to the other Healers that resided in the room with a frown marring his usually cheerful demeanour. "What is it? What's wrong with Harry?" Draco asked anxiously when there was no word from any of the Healers other than them muttering quietly before all leaving the room, bar Healer Jones. "Why won't any one tell me?" Draco growled taking a step toward the Healer but was stopped by Professor Snape placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm yourself Draco!" Professor Snape chided. "Healer Jones," Snape said sharply. "What is wrong with Harry, apart from the obvious? I know he has suffered from severe blood loss as I was the one to heal him the best that I could, and it's obvious he is severely malnourished."  
"You're correct in your assumptions Professor Snape," Healer Jones stated. "Young Mr Potter is suffering from not only sever blood loss which will soon be rectified as Healer Summers has gone to collect the designated potions, but he also is suffering from severe malnourishment caused from starvation from around June I believe.

But he is also suffering from lung failure and he has wounds that seem to be self inflicted, wrongly healed bones and to top it of he has slipped into a coma. Which is probably his body's way of dealing with everything and his magic is so dangerously depleted I'm surprised he's been able to use it at all." Healer Jones told them with a frown as the other Healers entered the room again and started administrating the potions into Harry. There was silence in the room as Draco and Snape watched as the Healers spelled the potions into Harry's stomach that would correct his breathing, his blood count, correct his bones, potions to heal his magic, potions for his malnourishment and also a potion to place him into a Medical induced coma.

It was a tense half hour as the Healers tried to get Harry from the brink of death but finally Harry was out of immediate danger and as the Healers pulled back from Harry all completely exhausted Draco froze and sniffed the air. Whatever he smelled outside the door caused him to tense up even more and for a growl to slip out unbidden from between his lips as his fangs started to elongate again, only to be met with an angry growl just outside the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Return of the Wolf

Chapter Six, Return of the Wolf

"Draco!" Severus snapped trying to pull Draco back from his primal state. "It's just Lupin. I contacted him remember he is the only family member your mate has left. He has every right to be in here as do you more so in fact as Harry is still a minor." He said sternly he was getting sick of the dominance show already. Draco grumbled trying to rein in his vampire but it was difficult with how upset and hurt he knew Harry was. "Fine let him in." Draco grumbled throwing himself down into his recently vacated seat.

Shaking his head at his godson's stubbornness and petulant behaviour Severus went to the door where a aggravated Remus Lupin stood pacing up and down the corridor when he wasn't trying to get into the room. "Lupin." Severus called immediately gathering the werewolfs attention as he span around the wolf close to the surface as Remus's once blue eyes were now a bright amber. "What's happened? What's happened to my godson?" Remus asked frantically trying to see past Severus and into the room eliciting a growl from Draco.

"Who's in there? Why is there a vampire in with my cub Severus?!" Remus growled. Sighing Severus pinched the bridge of his nose he knew this was going to be a long night. "Will you calm down already!" Severus snapped stopping Remus from pushing past him but he did let out a warning growl. Undeterred Severus continued, "Draco is the one in there with Harry he is Potter's dominant mate and was the one to find him and bring me to him." Sighing Remus tried to reign in his wolf with great difficulty as Moony was furious at him for ignoring their cub, he kept telling him it was his fault Harry was so close to death.

Finally managing to gain somewhat control Remus sat in the other remaining chair in the room he'd promised Minerva that he could control himself which is why she left to give him sometime alone with his Godson, that and she said she needed to deal with somethings at Hogwarts. "What happened to him?" He asked heavily, feeling like his breathing was being constricted as he looked at the young man who was like a son to him, not that he'd acted like it since Sirius past. Sirius, James and Lily would be furious and rolling in their graves for how he treated their son. Sirius no doubt would curse him to an inch of his life.

"We don't know the full details." Severus said hesitantly after a moment of pause as he gathered his thoughts. "Much like you, I and every faculty member have neglected Harry failed to see he was suffering and needed help. We've all noticed his rapid decrease in appetite, his lack of interests to spend with his friends, always wanting to be alone and giving up Quidditch though he was made Captain. We've also noticed him being harassed by his peers over the Dark Lord still being alive and we've done nothing.

The only thing that has kept him alive is his magic which is seriously depleted add to that the self harming he's inflicted upon himself and the attack tonight, I'm afraid we can assume that Harry is in a deep depression and wishes to die, which is probably why he did not defend himself later this evening." Severus explained carefully trying to not set off the two volatile creatures in the room. "I regret to say he was attacked by two from my own house who will be dealt with severely. They attacked unmercifully and in cowardice attacking him with two Sectumsempra spells and then leaving him to die as they gloated in the common room to Mr Malfoy, who'd previously warned them to leave him alone as Harry is his submissive. Thankfully Draco and I found him just in time, I healed him to the best of my abilities and brought him here." Severus finished his tale of the nights events slumping exhausted into the other chair in the room, the magical energy he'd used finally catching up with him.

They sat in silence watching the small young man in the bed who was being helped to breathe by tubes, his skin a sickly grey colour against the stark white hospital sheets, his raven hair dull against his head, his face gaunt skin stretched tight over his bones and his eyes sunken. Remus couldn't help but be angry at himself he should have been there for his cub (who looked worse than Sirius did after he escaped Azkaban) helping him instead of blaming him it wasn't his fault Sirius died thru both went there to save their cub knowing full well they all might not return but the risk was worth it to save their cub and what did he do? He ignored his cub blaming him for something out of his control making him feel worthless to resort to this harming himself and making him wish that he was dead and that no one would miss him which couldn't be far from the truth.

"This is all my fault." Remus said heartbrokenly his wolf howling with agreement making him feel ten times worse. "And how did you figure that one out Lupin." Severus sneered masking how he felt as he too felt it was somewhat his fault for treating him the way he had and not seeing the boy who he really was; a boy who needed help and someone to lone and care for him not hate him. "It's both your faults." Draco growled as he clutched Harry's hand not looking up from Harry's pale face, though he too felt a semblance of guilt as he could and should have helped his mate sooner his vampire was furious with the two adults in the room but more furious with himself.

"You are not entirely blameless either Draco." Severus snapped fed up of the accusing glares his godson kept sending him. "Don't you think I know that." Draco snapped right back a growl rubbling deep in his chest. "If I'd given Harry a sign that I didn't hate him and tried to get to know him and befriend him before I tell him I returned his feelings he wouldn't be here to begin with. He could have come to me. I could have helped him. I should have helped him, instead he thought I hated him like everyone else." Before anyone could say anything else Healer Jones the head healer involved in healing Harry came back into the room to check on Harry.

He only paused to nod at the three in the room before he pulled out his wand doing a number of various spells to check on Harry's progress. After a good twenty minutes he finally stepped back from the bed looking over the parchment that his wand had expelled letting out a relieved sigh as he read over the contents. "What is it?" Remus asked worriedly misinterpreting the Healer's sigh of relief. "Calm yourself Mr-" Healer Jones calmed.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin Harry's godfather." Remus answered the unasked question.

"Mr Lupin, there is good news and bad news." Healer Jones started only to be interrupted by Draco. "What's the bad news?" He asked worriedly Healer Jones smiled reassuringly at the young vampire teen. "The bad news is that he is still he is still extremely sick and will be for some time even after he leaves this hospital, his blood count is still on the low side and will need another potion in an hour and he has yet to make any signs of improvement or deteriorate which is both a blessing a curse.

The good news though is that his magic is starting to regenerate which is why I let out a sigh of relief, as it is extremely dangerous for someone in Mr Potter's condition to be under a magical induced coma especially with his almost depleted magic, but now that it is regenerating there is a bigger chance that he'll wake up."

"When? When will my cub wake?" Remus asked anxiously barely reframing from pulling his hair. Healer Jones sent the man a look of sympathy a small sigh escaping his lips. "That I do not know unfortunately but he won't be waking any time soon as I said he's still extremely sick so we are keeping him under until there is some sign of improvement I wish I could give you gentlemen some better news." Healer Jones sighed as he placed is findings in the folder at the bottom of the bed.

"A nurse will be along shortly to give Mr Potter some more blood replenishers he'll be constantly checked throughout the night and you're welcome to stay the night Mr Lupin but only you'll be able to stay the night I'm sorry but Professor Snape you and Mr Malfoy will have to return to Hogwarts until the morning after ten o clock if you wish to return."

"That's fine thank you. I need to inform his Head of House on his wellbeing as it is." Severus said quickly before Draco could argue. "Come along Draco you can see Harry after school tomorrow and that's final. Lupin I'll start making the potion for you, I know the full moon is not for a while but I have a feeling that Harry will be in here for awhile."

"Thank you Severus." Remus said gratefully as he saw everyone out of the room Healer Jones locking it behind him. "Oh cub I'm so sorry. I don't blame you I never really did I don't cope well with grief it's not an excuse, for what I did to you was unacceptable I'm so sorry I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me." Remus sighed as he sat in his recently vacated chair beside Harry's bed holding Harry's hand firmly but gently as he settled in for a long restless night ahead.


End file.
